


Damn {A Drarry Story}

by toomuchpunch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchpunch/pseuds/toomuchpunch
Summary: It's eighth year and no one is quite the same as they were a year ago. One of the most startling differences is cocky, arrogant Draco Malfoy is resigned and is starting to seek forgiveness from those he hurt the most. It's something Harry's been wanting for a while, but perhaps he wants to be on good terms with Draco for more than just the peace and quiet.[Might contain swearing, haven't decided yet but sometimes people don't like that so yeah]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1 - What Happened to Draco Malfoy?

As Harry walked through the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts, he couldn't help but notice the destruction that had been left behind from the events of last year. There were craters and scratches in the walls that he knew were the remainder from the mass cleanup of the castle that had happened over the summer in order to make the castle liveable again. Of course, there was nothing that could erase the memories of what happened that day, and the names of the fallen etched across the doors to the Great Hall suggested that people didn't want to forget. Harry didn't want to forget either, he just didn't want to remember. Didn't want to remember the hundreds of people, students, lay across the hall where the house tables now sat. Didn't want to remember the duels that happened around him as he tried to survive long enough to take down the last horcrux, as those around him were hit by flashes of green light. Didn't want to remember the trip down to the forest that he thought would be his last, only to return, and have to face up to those who had died because of their faith in him. 

He tried to shake these thoughts from his head as he walked into the Great Hall, accompanied, as always, by Ron and Hermione, although he didn't feel quite as close to them this year as he usually did. The war had changed them all, it was true, it was just that his friends had managed to get something good out of it - each other. Harry just lost those he loved. The Hall was different this year, there were the four house tables as usual, already filling with students, and the staff table, that looking both odd and completely correct with McGonagall in the seat in the middle. The difference was there was another table in line with the house tables, this one dressed in a light grey, and slightly smaller than the others. It was empty, and students around him were muttering and throwing glances at it every so often. 

He did wonder who would be sitting there himself when McGonagall stood up and the students went quiet. She began to speak, although Harry only caught pieces of what she was saying, he was trying to ignore the images that were flashing through his head. 

"Difficult year behind us... returning eighth year students... promote more house unity... staff are always here to talk..." 

Next thing Harry knew, Hermione was pulling him up and there were students from across the hall all getting up as well. He turned to Ron, "What's going on?" 

"Eighth years are sitting on one table, mate. Oh, and apparently we're all sharing a common room. Something about getting over the boundaries of houses or something. Yeah we're going to that grey table over there, come on."

Harry followed Ron and Hermione, who were holding hands, over to the table that was covered with a grey table cloth. As he sat down he could see the other students in his year sitting down as well, looking wary. Neville was a couple of seats down talking to Dean and Seamus who's hands were interlinked, Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan were sat on their own, apparently the only Hufflepuffs returning from their year, the Patil twins were sat together as well, they'd been pretty much inseparable since the war, as Parvati was still mourning her girlfriend, Lavender. It seemed that Padma Patil was the only returning Ravenclaw this year, whether the others had chose not to return, or had died in the Battle, Harry didn't know. What he was most shocked to see was the returning Slytherins. At the far end of the table sat Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and, to Harry's shock, Draco Malfoy. The sight of that blonde haired boy, or perhaps now man, was enough to set off a feeling in Harry's chest, he assumed it was anger, and turned away, not particularly wanting that feeling to continue. 

McGonagall gave a welcome speech once the first years had been sorted, and then the feast was underway. Harry ate little, picking at the pieces of chicken and potatoes on his plate, not even bothering to pick up a treacle tart, because he knew it would only make him nauseous. Ron, meanwhile, ate with as much gusto as he usually did, occasionally reprimanded by Hermione to slow down for fear of him choking. Watching him eat was making Harry feel like choking Ron himself, so he made himself look away, scanning the Great Hall and his own table. The staff table was similar to how it used to be, except from the addition of the new teachers, he didn't want to think about how many sacrifices teachers had made for him in the last few years, so he turned his attention away. He scanned the Great Hall, seeing all the students talking away, like it used to be, but there was a noticeable difference. The air of grief still hung around the place as, Harry suspected, it would do for a long time to come. 

As his attention returned to his own table, he noticed Malfoy again, who was determinedly not looking at anyone and fidgeting with his left sleeve that Harry knew covered the dark mark still branded there. That feeling in Harry's chest returned, although he didn't think it was anger anymore, maybe pity? Or maybe it was something else entirely, either way, there was definitely something different about him this year, he was more resigned, he didn't look involved in the conversation around him. What happened to him? Harry knew that the war had affected him badly, it was only Harry's testimony at his trial that had prevented him being sent to Azkaban for life like his father, and he had lost Goyle in the fire in the Room of Requirement last year, god knows what else. Either way, he didn't look happy, but Harry had to admit he was impressed at his courage for returning to Hogwarts, not knowing what would be waiting for him when he did come back. 

Unfortunately, as Harry's attention drew away from Malfoy, it returned to Ron who was opposite him, still chewing obnoxiously loud. The sound was incredibly grating. Harry knew that he was acting irrationally by being so angered by the noise, but he'd been acting irrationally a lot lately, and he didn't really have a choice in the matter. After a few minutes, the sound was so prominent he was unable to focus on anything else. It was the final straw when Ron opened his mouth, which was still half full of food, to say something to Neville. Harry shot up from his seat and threw down his napkin, anger almost clouding his vision. Ron and Hermione looked at him, startled. Knowing that if he opened his mouth he would say something he would regret, Harry forced himself to stay silent, thinking instead about how 'it's not difficult to use BASIC manners when eating, for the benefit of the people around you if you not for yourself. You ignorant arsehole.' He said this in his head as he marched out of the Great Hall, ignoring the stares and whispers of students, thinking he would just find McGonagall later to find out where his common room was.


	2. Chapter 2 - You have got to be kidding me

Harry wandered around the empty castle after he had stormed out of the feast. No one had tried to stop him, he thought. Maybe McGonagall knew he was struggling. Or she was just too busy being headmistress. Either way, he was grateful - if someone had stopped him, he probably would've caused a scene. He walked along deserted corridors not really knowing where he was going, barely noticing the corridors that still had scorch marks on the stone, or the portraits that had been taken down because they had been damaged so badly. The only sounds now were his footsteps echoing dully, he had walked far away from the noise of the Great Hall. One hand was streaked with blood, because the wall had seemed a more attractive opponent than punching his best friend in the face, but by now his anger had dissipated, until he felt numb. 

The other hand stretched forward to open the door to a room he hadn't even realised he had been headed towards. The Owlery. He must have been walking around for a while by now to make it all the way up here - the feast must have ended by now. He entered the circular room, longing for the comfort he always felt when he headed there, realising too late that the comfort was inherently linked to a snowy owl that had not been in this room for longer than he had. This thought hit Harry like a truck, and he had to physically hold himself together for fear of collapsing altogether and never getting back up. He was ready to burst into tears from the rush of emotion that had accompanied this visit, but it had gone almost as soon as it had arrived. All he felt now was numb. Both grateful and vaguely unnerved by this lack of emotion, he fell against the nearest wall and slid down it until he came to rest on the floor, legs tucked up against himself, and stayed there. 

He had no idea how long he had been sat there for, lost in thought, the owls hooting softly around the room, until he heard footsteps, quiet ones, approaching the room. The door opened slowly and Harry saw a familiar face, someone with perhaps the most eccentric dress sense he had ever seen, and probably the only person he could stand seeing at this moment. Luna peered around the room until she saw Harry, and then stepped forwards, her eyes bright but Harry could see the concern in them. 

"I thought I'd find you up here, seems like your kind of spot, even without the amount of time I met you up here in fifth year. Are you alright, Harry? I saw you walk out of the feast." 

She came and sat down next to him, and a tawny owl fluttered to occupy the spot next to her, she stroked it absentmindedly. He just shook his head, and she didn't speak again for a few minutes. 

"I was thinking about where your eighth year common room might be, but I've yet to come up with any viable options. Surely one of the attics would be too small, but maybe they transfigured a broom cupboard to make it bigger on the inside, Ginny told me people did that with the tents at the World Cup. Maybe it's only available to eighth years, and it's hidden to everyone else. That would be cool wouldn't it?"

Harry nodded and gave a small noise of agreement. Trust Luna to distract him, she was always good at that. She'd managed it all summer, when they'd both been staying with the Weasleys. Her and Ginny were usually inseparable, always finding ways to be close, maintaining physical contact as much as they could, but when Harry was really struggling, Luna always noticed, and next minute Mr Weasley was asking him if he wanted to go on a trip to the village, or Mrs Weasley was asking him to help in the kitchen, or someone was trying to distract him. He was always grateful to Luna for that, and the Weasleys. 

This time, she just sat with him, and talked about anything and everything, what she was going to get Ginny for her birthday, or what the new teachers were going to be like. Eventually, after listening to her talk for at least fifteen minutes, Harry felt okay enough to at least find out where his dormitory was this year. So, he stood up, Luna stood up with him, and told her he should probably find out how to get to his dormitory. She agreed, and walked with him as he tried to find someone from his own year to ask for assistance, or a teacher. After ten minutes, they had found no one, so Harry set off towards McGonagall's office, saying goodbye to Luna at the bottom of the staircase that led to Ravenclaw tower. On his way however, he saw Neville, who was walking on his own, trying to avoid the stares of the students that passed him. 

Harry shouted him and he turned, relief on his face when he saw it was Harry. 

"Hey Harry, funny seeing you here." 

"Yeah, I went for a walk. Um, you don't happen to know where our common room is do you? Only I missed it when we got told so-"

"Oh yeah, of course. We're on the fourth floor, past the transfiguration department. Uh, I should probably warn you that we got to choose our own roommates this year, and y'know, since you weren't there when we chose them I don't know who you've got."

They set off towards the new eighth year common room as Neville was talking. 

"Oh that's okay, I suppose I'll be with Ron will I? He's probably snoring in our room as we speak." Harry said, not sure whether he was happy about sharing a room with Ron again. 

Neville hesitated, and then said "That's the thing you see, well, we were allowed to share with someone of the opposite gender, so Ron picked Hermione. He said you'd be fine with whoever because you're the chosen one and all, and you know everyone in our year anyway. And then I went up to my room when me and Ernie Macmillan said we'd share a room, Hannah Abbott was with the Patil twins. So I didn't see who you'd end up with, can't be anyone too bad right? I think Ron and Hermione got the worst room, it's right next to..."

Harry didn't listen to find out what Ron and Hermione's room was next to, because he was too angry at them, again. He couldn't believe they chose each other over him, they'd been doing it all summer. He was happy for them, he really was, it was just that they were too wrapped up in each other to notice much else recently, like how Harry had been struggling. Harry resigned himself to be civil to whoever he was sharing with, no matter who it was, and just hope that Ron and Hermione started to become more aware of him again, so he didn't have to spend much time in his room. 

They walked past the transfiguration department, and reached an ornate wooden door, which opened when Neville put his hand on the handle. He told Harry that the door unlocked whenever someone from eighth year, or a teacher, touched it, so no one had to remember a password, or solve a riddle, to get in. Neville walked in, and Harry followed him, looking around at the common room. It was nice, there was a homely feel to the place, with ornaments in the colours of the houses, although it seemed predominately of the same grey from the table in the Great Hall. Surprisingly, Harry found the grey comforting, more so than the red that was everywhere in the Gryffindor common room. He turned to Neville.

"So, um, where is my dorm?"

Neville looked at him, and then at Dean and Seamus in the kitchen, who seemed to be making cups of tea for half the common room. 

"Oi! Dean, Seamus, do you know where Harry's sleeping? He wasn't here for the room assignments."

The two boys by the kettle shared a look, though about what, Harry didn't know, and then Dean said "Oh yeah, upstairs, last door on the left." He paused, "And, er, good luck mate."

Harry didn't even bother to wonder why Dean was wishing him luck, just set off in the direction he was pointed. He walked up the staircase and down the corridor, occasionally hearing muffled talking or movement inside one of the rooms as he passed it. He reached the end of the corridor, and opened the last door on the left. He had walked about two steps into the room when he stopped in shock. There was another boy in the room, sat on one of the beds reading a book. Surely not. 

"Oh, uh sorry, I must have the wrong room. I'll just, uh, go." Said Harry, already backing out of the room.

"No Potter, you have the right room. We're roommates." Said the other boy. 

Draco Malfoy returned to his book, ignoring the shock on Harry's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic on this site so we're just seeing how it goes (I'm totally winging it). I'm gonna try to update regularly, but yknow, sometimes stuff comes up. Anyway, maybe like give kudos or whatever if you think it's good? Cool, much love x


End file.
